


You Never Stay For Breakfast

by ViThePotato



Series: ShenZed Works [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dirty Talk, Goodbye Sex, Lemon, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Shen x zed, Yaoi, shenzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViThePotato/pseuds/ViThePotato
Summary: Zed was always leaving before dawn, before anyone could see him leaving Shen's room. But on this day he decided to cause problems.





	You Never Stay For Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Just the usual with ninjas and sex.
> 
> This was translated from Brazilian Portuguese with an online translator and I hope it is good for your reading.

Shen opened his eyes uncomfortably with the sunlight streaming through the crevices of the window on his face and made an irritated grimace by turning to the other side to avoid it.

As he moved on the bed he faced the other figure who slept soundly, covered precariously by the sheets that showed a good part of his beautiful naked body. Zed had several purple spots on his torso and neck, remnants of the great night they had in that same bed before they slept, but Shen was concentrating on her beautiful face, seeing how soft and calm it was in her sleep. Messy black hair and slow breathing left him looking young, handsome and helpless.

He did not remember the man with him the night before, where he used his mouth to give her pleasure as he stared at him with animal intensity. Shen remembered how that body squirmed against his, as he asked for more without words and how he held himself so as not to scream, after all, they had to be at least a little discreet inside those walls. He loved his moments with Zed, but having the Shadow Master as his lover could be problematic.

Zed shifted in his sleep, making the sheet slip to the side and show his butt still with a slight mark left by a very strong grip.

He should not be looking so hard, after all, Zed should not even sleep there with him. That was his bed, in his room inside the Kinkou monastery, where everyone saw Zed as an enemy. Being the leader and having an enemy being seen leaving your room in the morning was a problem he wanted to avoid.

Well, the sun was still starting to rise, he still had time.

"Zed." he called as the still hoarse voice of a newly awakened, poking his cheek with the tip of his finger. "Wake up."

The Master of Shadows made a sound of pure disapproval before opening his eyes with a grimace, revealing the beautiful, exotic red irises. His sleepy face was filled with irritation now, staring at Shen as if to punch him in the face to go back to sleep.

"What you want?" Zed asked in an equally hoarse voice.

"The acolytes will start rising soon." said Shen. "You need to hurry to get out."

Zed rolled his eyes and then closed them, not seeming to care whether he would be seen there or not. Her sleep seemed more important than being caught out of the Eye of Twilight room.

"Shit, Zed, this is serious." Shen insisted, leaning on his elbow to stay above the man pretending to sleep. "Wake up."

Completely annoyed, Zed opened his eyes and snorted, lying still with eyes fixed on Shen as if he thought of the best way to assault him for it. He looked very well like that, his eyes narrow and somewhat swollen with sleep and his hair messy, looking at him with intensity; it was nothing like the malicious intensity he had in his gaze during sex, but it was still full of temptation.

Zed reminded him of a lion almost every time he looked at him: they had beautiful, almost lazy eyes, but they exploded with brutality and violence in action. Eyes of a predator, always ready for the attack.

Shen had to control her thoughts. He could not get aroused now, but it was hard with his muscle memory that they made him fresh yet with so much of Zed's body exposed to him ... that body that fit so well with his and that satisfied him like no one else. _Damn_ , he cursed silently, moistening his dry lips.

"Do you really want me to go?" Zed asked as he pulled the sheet that covered Shen from the waist down, leaving him naked.

But he did not have time to respond. Zed stood over him so fast that Shen almost got scared, after all, he seemed too sleepy for such a swift movement. And yet, here he was sitting on his hips with his legs beside him so as to pin him against the mattress. Shen's immediate impulse was to bite his lip, trying to contain himself before the beautiful sight of Zed above him, but his hands went alone to his waist.

Zed has never been clean in such cases.

"The acolytes will-"

"Yes Yes." Zed interrupted him in a voice filled with ulterior motives, slowly leaning over Shen. "I'll leave after a proper farewell."

The tongue slowly moving over his lip was enough to make him disregard any and all resistance. Before she knew it, they were already kissing voluptuously, tongues intertwining and entering each other's mouth with such desire that they could suffocate if it were something tangible. Hands were touching and pulling close, audible gasps filled Shen's room. There was still the sun coming through the window, brightening the moment.

Zed moved his hips suggestively into the kiss, biting the man's lip beneath him and pulling provocatively. Shen's blood ran faster through his body and he felt his cock stiffen at Zed's languid, repetitive movement. When the air was gone, they pulled away just enough to retrieve it.

"You play very dirty." Shen said, feeling too excited to stop now.

"So you offend me, Shen." Zed whispered, running his fingers down his chest and then into the muscles of his abdomen.

It would be too easy to push him away from him and stop the libidinous movements of his fingers, which descended slowly with unchaste intentions, but he could not have the strength to do so. Zed's hands seemed to burn his skin and tear away his strength, forcing him to yield to his wishes. Shen felt the warm lips of Zed running down his neck, his collarbone, slowly descending his body like a bow.

A shiver ran through Shen's body as he felt Zed's tongue on the buds of his abdomen after passing through her nipples, lingering in them to squeeze and suck them, stopping only when Shen was panting and struggling not to moan. Sharp red eyes stared at him intensely, seeming to see his soul.

Shen bit his lips, knowing perfectly the purpose of Zed. He, however, ignored his penis - hard with the stimuli on his body - and kissed the inside of his thighs, biting lightly.

"Zed ..." Shen said with a shuffled warning.

The Master of Shadow's smile was devilish and beautiful, made Shen want to hit him.

"In a hurry?" he asked, his tongue gently trailing his cock. The sunlight on his face made him as handsome and provocative as a demon incubus, taking his sanity out early in the morning.

When Zed put all of his cock in his mouth, Shen rolled his eyes and leaned his neck back. His hand went to his black hair, pulling the wires just enough to guide the movements ... and no matter how many times he did it, it would always be incredible. Zed used his mouth like no one, making slow movements initially, his tongue caressing its full length, and the pressure of the hot mouth doing magic.

Shen moaned, despite the effort not to make a noise, as Zed put more speed in the movements, sucking it and masturbating it with the hand where the mouth did not reach. The humid sounds and their interjections of pleasure echoed in the room, making him fear for someone passing too close to his door ... but only for a second. It was too good to hold on to.

"F Fuck, Zed ..." Shen said hoarse and breathless in a long groan.

But the Master of Shadow did not dwell on it for a long time, and Shen had to use all his willpower to not show how much he missed the mouth on his cock, even though he knew it would be replaced by something much better. Zed came back into his lap, riding him with a smirk.

"You can be noisy, Shen" he said in a whispery, slow voice, so sexy it hurt to hear as he positioned himself on the hard, fully moist limb of the Eye of Twilight.

"And this is your fault." Shen replied, holding the man's waist up to give him stability as he rode her.

Zed sat on his lap, sheathed completely on his cock. A moan ripped through his throat and he had to bite his own lip hard enough to make no more noise than necessary, which included a curse that he wanted to demean to Zed. The damn thing began to move as soon as Shen entered it, not seeming to need preparation, considering how he was beginning to move his hips into a delicious roll that gained momentum and speed too fast.

Seeing Zed blushing and riding on himself was indescribable.

Knowing how he loved his cock was maddening.

The pressure inside him was breathtaking and rolling his eyes, Shen felt the inner walls of the Master of Shadow crushing him. The desire overflowing with every noise they emitted, in every movement of their bodies crashing against each other, without aggression and without blood, only pleasure traversing their skins.

Not making noise was difficult, so Shen pulled Zed down for a kiss, to contain the sounds with his mouth. The groans and gasps came out on each other's lips as hips moved for more friction, Zed squirming at the feel of his hard cock repeatedly crashing into some sweet spot inside himself.

The beating of the flesh and the creaking of the bed were already high, Shen was aware of this, but he was too busy pushing himself further and further into Zed. Squeezing both sides of his ass to move it with more impetus was involuntary, which caused the Master of Shadow to step away from the wet, intense kiss.

"Yea, Shen ..." he groaned, hanging his neck back. "Harder... harder!"

It was the signal he feared he would come.

Shen reversed the positions, throwing Zed over the sheets without any care and then pulling his legs over his shoulders. The movements became so intense and swift that the head of the bed hit the wall in the throbbing rhythm, Zed moaning and arching his body to Shen, tears in the corner of his red eyes.

When he felt his apex close, Shen began to masturbate Zed, watching him roll his eyes and squeeze the fabric of the sheets as he whimpered.

"C- Cum on me, Shen ~"

They came at the same time, pouring into each other and feeling an exhausting ecstasy take over the bodies as the orgasm struck them.

His breathing became even more difficult, and the simple act of getting out from within Zed was complicated for Shen, who threw himself into bed heavily. Thoughts began to organize, the sun bothering her face, reminding her of the time when they did so. The Eye of Twilight spread her hands over her face.

"I wonder how many people have heard this" he said, demonstrating something between the irritated and the lazy with the orgasmic relaxation. Unlike the wee hours of the night, there would certainly be people awake who could hear them as they passed the nearby hallway.

Zed smiled and gasped, staring at the roof.

"I doubt you ever got a good fuck as a farewell, you grumpy."

Shen rolled his eyes, holding a smile as he looked at Zed. The idea that they knew how he made the great Master of Shadow moan for him as an excited prostitute was interesting, but Shen preferred to have him only for himself.

The confidence of these moments was what made everything so good, how he could get carried away by the wills of the flesh and act without restrictions when he was with him. Forgetting the problems and relieving stress with Zed turned out to be a very good decision. To have him as a lover was unusual, but as good as possible.

"Can I stay for breakfast?" Zed asked in his cynical manner after sitting on the bed.

Shen pulled the nearest pillow and tried to hit the Master of Shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are really welcome. See you!


End file.
